


After You

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Written by leatherleaf. All I own is my oc. She did this as a request for me





	After You

After You

...

The cold never bothered Raphael before. He would always welcome the swift and chilly winds this time of year, when petty muggers stayed hidden and the more desperate low-lifes skulked for victims. No matter the weather, temperate or torrential, trouble could be found and Raphael would be more than happy to kick its ass. His hands and feet seem to always be ready to make contact with trouble. Thinking comes later. Thinking is for after the fight. It's a fair trade; though sometimes, not thinking has earned Raphael more than a few bumps and bruises throughout his career. And in this type of late winter weather, Raphael usually shrugs off his battle scars; the cool, clean air feels soothing over his scars like a breathing band aid. His scars have always been superficial, whether he broke or bled... so why does the cold bother him now?

Perhaps it is because he's been waiting, perched outside a certain twelve-story window, for an extended amount of time, losing his patience with a certain young lady. He taps once more on the glass, hoping she answers soon. He peers through the sheer curtains and shrinks back when he sees the door open and the yellow light from the hallway pours into the small apartment bedroom. The door closes and a dark figure shuffles inside and falls onto the bed.

Raphael peeks through the window. He knocks lightly once he sees the soft features of her face glowing in the faint light of her cell phone. A moment later, the raking sound of the curtains being pushed aside and the smooth raising of the window reveals Dana, giving Raphael a small smile.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." He says.

Dana steps back and allows him to hop in. She closes the window behind him, quickly wanting to be rid of the frigid, outside air. "It's so damn cold." She says.

"I know." He says as he makes his way across the room, finding and sitting in her swivel chair in the darkness.

Although she is glad, Dana finds it strange that he didn't turn on her bedside lamp. She sits back in bed, draping her sheets around her. She looks at her cell, and then places it back on her nightstand. "I don't mind, but it's kind of late."

"I was out with my bros, doin' what we do. Busted some skulls, had a little fun... just wanted to come by." He stretches his arms above his head and his legs out over the floor. His neck makes an eerily satisfying crack, which makes Dana cringe. He looks in her direction "Ain't seen ya all week."

Dana smiles again, but not too much.

Raphael watches her as she removes something bulky from her shoulders and kicks off her boots. "You just comin' in?" He asks her.

"I…" She hesitates, then flops back onto her bed. "…met up with some old 'friends'. "

The word 'friends', as she says it, sounds strange to Raphael, as if she has cotton in her mouth. She turns herself towards her wall, and he gets up and goes to sit next to her. The full mattress squeaks.

"You alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine, just making room for you to snuggle with me." She whispers.

Now, Raphael is really suspicious. It's not as if he and Dana don't have their tender moments. But, the gentle caresses and soft words usually come AFTER the hot, rigorous sex. And even then, they both fall asleep soon after. They like each other a lot, more than a lot, but neither are yet comfortable enough to be any more vulnerable with their feelings than they have to. That's what drew Raphael to Dana. She was graceful but not fragile, feminine but not prissy. She drank and cursed, and her existence before meeting him had not been rosy. Her 'no bullshit' cynical view of what the world really is made it that much easier to welcome someone like Raphael into her life. Raphael didn't have to change to feel comfortable her presence. He didn't have to dampen his sometimes-garish demeanor to get close to her.

With no type of intimate experience prior to Dana, Raphael was, at first, apprehensive to the activity, though he urgently wanted to know how it felt. And Dana probably slept with other guys before him. All that to say: she's never complained about his style or rugged approach to sex. The handful of times it's happened, spontaneous romps or titlating role-play, she screams every time, so he must be doing things right. In the afterglow, they hold each other and kiss, speak very little, and doze off. That's the most defenseless posture they've ever been with each other. So, when he sees her like this, curled up, and shyly inviting him to snuggle, it becomes so plain to him. Something is wrong.

When Raphael reaches and turns on her lamplight, Dana flinches, her back still turned to him. He rubs a hand over her hip. "What's wrong?"

Dana shuts her eyes tightly. She can't hide it from him all night. She shifts her body and looks up at him.

Their eyes grow wide when they look at each other's faces.

Raphael speaks first. "What the hell happened to you?"

Dana smirks and then hisses at the pain from her busted lip. "I guess you're not the only one who had a little fun tonight." She reaches up and runs a thumb over his swollen lip. "I'm sure the other guy looks worse." She sits up and Raphael can better see the purplish bruise appearing around her left eye. She giggles and traces his left eye. "It's like looking in a mirror!"

Raphael doesn't think this is funny. He doesn't know how to process this information. He wants to holler. He wants to find out who did this to her and go break their legs.

Dana sees the struggle in his eyes. "Calm down, Raph. I think you would have been proud of me."

"Go get some ice." He says.

"What?"

"I said go get some ice, and a first-aid kit."

Dana looks at him strangely. Perhaps he is hurt more than he is letting on. "OK." She climbs out of bed and out her door. Once she's gone, Raphael lets out a harsh sigh, thinking that who ever laid their hands on her would fucking pay! He wants names, addresses and pissing schedules!

Dana walks back in and pushes the door closed with her elbow. She lets the gauze and napkins and wipes fall on the bed. She sits beside him and wraps a few ice cubes up in a napkin. She looks at Raphael and tries to place the bundle of ice on his lip.

He takes the ice from her hands. "What're ya doin'?"

"I though you wanted this." She says.

"Not for me!" He places the ice on the darkening skin by her eye.

She grins at him. "I told you, I'm fine."

He ignores her and sets the ice aside. He opens one of the disinfecting wipes and dabs it gently on her cut lip. It stings her but she doesn't complain. He picks up the ice and places it back on her temple. He looks down at the raw knuckles of her right hand. He frowns. "Who did this to you?"

Dana is hurt by his insinuation. Does she look that beat up? "Thought you would have asked what I did to THEM…"

Raphael looks at her sternly. She rolls her eyes. "After school, I didn't want to come straight home, so went to Rex's Cinema in SoHo. I stayed all day, ate a ton of popcorn, fell asleep. One of the workers woke me up and said they were closing. I got on the blue line and ran into some girls I used to go to school with."

Raphael purses his lips. "They jumped you?"

"They tried." Dana can't hide her smile. "Old grudges about old lies… they couldn't let it go. I had to defend myself." She shrugs. "They followed me off the train, still hounding me. One of the bitches pushed me so…" She tightens her fist. "Fighting in the snow feels good after a while. The cold keeps your body from overheating and you feel like you can handle ten more rounds!"

Raphael listens to her story. To his surprise, she sounds excited, glad even. He lets go of his anger a little. He is relieved that she is still here with him and nothing more dangerous had happened. Besides, he can't go hunt down, and beat up chicks. "I get what you're sayin'."

Dana empties the cup of ice into another napkin and places it over Raphael's eye. "So, who's ass do I have to kick for giving you this black eye?"

"Very funny." Raphael leans into her touch. The ice feels good. "Ain't nothin' out of the ordinary. Sometimes, the bad guys get a few cheap shots in… just gives me a reason to not hold back."

Suddenly, Dana pouts and presses the ice firmly over his cheek.

"Ah! Th'fuck was that for!" Raphael growls.

"You know, I hate when you're out there. It's hard to sleep knowing that someone could push you off a building or shoot you and leave your body in some trashy alley. You need to be more careful!" Dana scolds him.

Raphael thinks she is being ridiculous. "Me? Look at you! All cut up and bruised."

"It was one little fight! You do this type of shit constantly, so the chances are much higher for you to get killed! AND I can take care of myself. Didn't I just prove that?"

"You shouldn't have to!"

"What was I supposed to do? You weren't there."

"That's my fucking point!" Raphael throws the ice across the room, cracking it against the wall.

Dana shushes him and listens closely, hoping their elevated voices hadn't reached the bedroom at the end of the hall where her mother sleeps soundly in a drunken stupor.

He looks away. "Sorry… it all just seems so stupid."

Dana removes the few medical supplies from her bed and places them on the nightstand. She inches closer to him, bumping her leg against his. "What's stupid?"

He looks over at her. Somehow, her puffy eye and busted lip don't take away from her beauty. Her beauty seems more rare when seen among those temporary flaws. This makes him feel better, but not that much. "What's the point of fightin' crime, makin' strangers safe, when the people I care about can still get hurt?" He holds her hand and tepidly runs his thumb over the healing skin. He should have been there.

She raises an eyebrow at him. Is he really that worried about her? She never thought of him being sweet and adorable before, but that's how he's acting right now. To her, Raphael has always been a being of steel, strong, defiant and predictable; it's what drew her to him. He's smug but honest, callous yet charming. That charm has never failed to drop her control quickly and drop her panties even faster. In the heat of those moments, when it's really getting good, Raphael grabs onto her, is sensually rough with her, betting that her body can take every bit of power his can beat into her. He respects her the same way he screws her; like she's resilient. But, the way he's touching her now, as if she's suddenly turned into porcelain… It makes her a bit uncomfortable.

"Raph, it's not your job to be my bodyguard. I though you did all that vigilante stuff to help the helpless. That's not why you're here, is it? You're only her so that you can protect me? 'Cause if that's the case, you can leave and I'll get myself a watchdog."

Raphael's jaw drops. "That's not… "

"What do you think I've been doing all these years without you, before we met?"

Raphael deflates a bit. He leans back and plants his hands on the mattress. He huffs. "Doin' just fine without me, I guess."

Dana nods. "And… what do you think I'd do if… I'm not with you in the future?"

He looks at her, his eyes level. "Where are ya goin' with this?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know shit about the future."

"Damn it, Raphael! The future can be RIGHT NOW if you don't come on and give me a straight answer!"

He sighs harshly and looks away. "You'd be fine with or without me. I get it. So why am I even here now?"

"Hmm." Dana hums. She can't stop smiling at him. "Because…" She climbs up into his lap, facing him. "All we have is right now. The past is gone and tomorrow's not promised." She wiggles over his legs, trying to get comfortable. The texture of his skin feels so good against hers. She looks into his eyes and in that moment she really thinks about the words she had just said to him. She wanted to sound wise, be his voice of reason, but the meaning rings very true, giving her a small revelation.

What if she would have turned left instead of right? What if she would have run away the first time she met Raphael? What if there were more girls on the train that ganged up on her? What if last week had been the last time they'd see each other? What if it's tonight?

All of Dana's important life decisions were made out of necessity, not bceause she wanted things to turn out that way. She transferred schools because the girls there bullied and spread rumors about her. She consented to her first sexual experience as payment for staying the night at a 'not-so chivalrous' senior's house when her mother locked her out. She cut her hair short and bleached the hell out of it, so she wouldn't look like her mother. Dana may drink a little now, but maybe she is just preparing for the inevitable. Her future looks very grim if she goes by the prophetic clues given her by the past. The only one who sparks hope for new and strange and beautiful days is Raphael. He is nothing like her past, so it only makes sense that her future changed course once he appeared. Choosing Raphael is the first selfish things she's done for herself.

She falls into him and drapes her arms around him. He feels new and smells new. She wipes her face over his smooth, natural armor. "We're here now, and nothing can take this away from us… even when life punches us in the face, we can still be like this." And she sits up and kisses his chest, right over his heart. She knows it's corny, but she looks up at him and he's smiling. It was worth it. "I have to admit... I was scared tonight, but... I wanted to see you again so I fought really hard." She whispers.

His smiles flatlines and is replaced with a serious expression. He feels the need to say it, just to be sure she knows. "Dana… I wouldn't be fine if…"

She curls her lips as she places a hand over his mouth. "I know...you didn't come all the way here just to talk to me, did you?"

He watches her unbutton her white blouse until it falls behind her on the floor. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he slides his hands under her skirt and tugs on her panties. Not wanting her to remove her slight weight from him, he rips away the thin lace.

She gasps at this barbaric act. Another pair bites the dust. She smirks as she whips off her bra before he mangles it. He grabs her ass and pulls her close to him.

He goes to kiss her, but their tender lips cause him to be gentler than he'd like. Going slower however, garners a deep and searing heat between them. Dana moans and the vibrations of her pleasure tingles over his shoulders. His hot tongue wanders down her creamy neck and coils around her modest, pert breasts, giving each thorough attention. Dana's hands drop between their legs and massage his lower plastron firmly. It's not long until his throbbing, hot dick finds joy in her embrace.

Raphael doesn't wait for a handjob or a blowjob. He wants to plunge in and bathe in her now. He lifts her up by her waist easily and lowers her down on his weeping shaft.

She anchors her hands on his strong shoulders. He feels so superb going in, but even after the other times she's received him, it still hurts a bit. Luckily, the pleasure outweighs any discomfort and soon, he's nestled deep inside.

He lets her set the tempo as he sucks on her neck and kneads circles on her clit. He knows how to make her wobble her hips, making her pant. He grunts. She's working his cock like a champ. It's like electricity freely flowing in his loins. After a few more pumps, he holds her still.

She opens her eyes and purrs. "Why did you stop me?"

Just like he dressed her wounds and listened to her woes, he plans on making her cum before he does. it's how he was raised. It's what a gentleman does. He rolls his thick fingers over her budding pearl harder and faster. With his other hand and grabs the back of her neck and whispers in her ear. "Ladies first."

Just hearing his fucking, sexy voice pander to her makes her lose her breath and all control. She practically cries his name. "Raph, Raph, Raph…" Her body stiffens as her orgasm erupts and burns. The spasms of pleasure dance up her spine and flows out of her mouth in Oos and Ahs. Once her muscles relax around him, he handles her hips, turns her on her back, and starts to thrust at an energetic pace. He's rewarded with a mouthful of dirty words from Dana, as she's being forced to endure another climax. The way she's feeling now, she hopes tomorrow never comes.

Raphael too, is in utter sensual enjoyment: Seeing her naked body shudder and bounce beneath him, hearing her sigh his name, smelling her sweat, tasting her lips, feeling her wetness and heat engulfing him, he doesn't want it to end. But, he wants to make her scream one more time. And she does, like he's killing her, with a big smile on her face.

"Ah, Ah, AH, DANA!" Raphael bites down hard, causing his still-tender lip to bleed again. But it so adds to this amazing bliss as he explodes deep inside of her. One pang after another hits him with the euphoric feeling of release.

"Damn…" He shakes his head. His arms start to feel like jelly and he falls to the bed on his side.

Raphael and Dana stare at each other as their shared high lets them down easy. It seems to get better every time; this was the best by far. She keeps her legs tangled with his as she reaches back and turns off her lamplight Slowly, the dim glow of night from the window drapes over the two, young lovers. Soon, Dana hears the deep, even breathing of Raphael; he's already asleep. She moves to wrap the covers around them and, to her surprise, he hugs an arm around her and nuzzles his nose along her neck. She smiles, and follows him into peaceful unconsciousness, snuggled against him.


End file.
